The First Female Medjai
by Kya-Healing Every Day
Summary: Long ago a young female became a Medjai. She past down her knowledge to her daughters as they did the same. Now walk with the newest female as she saves the world and maybe fall in love with our faveorite Medjai, Ardeth Bay.
1. The Prophecy

**The Prophecy**

A female who wields two blades, one Death Blade other Life Blade. She who wields thee shall save the Medjai from great evil that only the Gods' Blades shall defeat. She whom is kind yet strong, hidden yet beauty, loud yet quick.

These words were writen back in the time of Seti the first, on a forgotten temple near the Temple of Osiris. Now the prophecy will become true as the temple is reopened by our heros, the O' Connells and co. Will the world end or will the female from the prophecy show when she's needed? Keep reading to find out.

* * *


	2. 1 Fallen Commander

**Fallen Commander**

**FFM FFM FFM FFM FFM FFM FFM FFM FFM FFM FFM FFM**

**FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC **

Evelyn O' Connell worked on a wall of the nearly covered tomb that was found near the Temple of Osiris. She, her husband Rick O' Connell, her brother Jonathan Carnhan, and her son Alex O' Connell are working at the site, well, most of them. Alex is translating one of the walls; Rick is helping Evy with another wall; and Jonathan is...somewhere.

The site was to uncover the rest of the Temple of Osiris, but they found something else. Knowing who the O' Connells were, a dear friend asked them to help. Evy was in and so was Jonathan and Alex, Rick came to protect his family. Evy found a wall that started a prophecy, but the rest was unreadable. The prophecy started out saying, 'A female who wields two blades, one Death Blade other Life Blade. She who wields thee shall save the...,' then it cut off.

Evy thought it was weird that a prophecy talked about a female, but thought nothing of it as she tried to read the rest of the readable hieroglyphics. Rick looked over the site just to see who was where; when he saw three horses coming toward them, well toward Evy.

He jumped toward her as an arrow hit the wall. He and Evelyn were on the ground, him on top. He got up to see the horses occupied by three women; the one that had a bow and arrow ready was on the left; the right horse carried a woman that had a long spearish blade; the middle woman rode without a weapon. All three horses were black.

All three women wore black outfits that covered their hair down to their feet, which were in the stirrups. A black, semi-transparent, cloth covering the bottom half of their faces made it hard for him to tell who was talking, if they were to talk at all.

Rick stared down the female riders, who seemed unaffected by his glare, until a moan came from his right. He looked over to see his wife getting up. He bent down and helped her up, but kept an eye on the women in front of him.

The middle female moved her hand up then down as the one with the bow shot.

Rick wrapped his arms around his wife to protect her, but the arrow never came.

Rick looked up to see another woman in front of them. He saw the arrow in the woman's arm. She stood still as another arrow was shot into her left leg. Another arrow in her right arm, and one into her right leg.

The next arrow aimed for her heart, and as the string was drawn back the woman fell to the ground. The others seemed shocked as they too fell to the sands of the desert.

The woman in front of the couple smiled behind her mask as she fell like the three dead bodies before her. Two people were beside the horses as they were told to do, just minutes before.

They too wore outfits much like the fallen women, except theirs were more of pants and shirts instead of the cloaks. They did not have the cloth over the lower half of their faces, but masks made of clay.

The two got onto two of the three horses and rode off as instructed by their fallen commander. If the masks were not on you would see two tear streaked faces of two females that believed they would never see the friend again.

* * *

**Of course we all know the story can't go on with out the main female right? Right. So the question is who is the main female; the fallen commander, or one of the two that rode off? You get to choose, by review or any other way of contacting me.**


	3. 2 Alastriona

The First Female Medjai

Chapter 2

Alastriona

The fallen woman was taken into a tent and put to rest. The doctor of the site was inspecting her injuries and bandaging them. When he finished with the ones on her legs, just below her knee, he stopped.

Looking at the female he saw that the shirt she wore was tight and attached to her mask. The only way to bandage the cuts on her arms was to take her shirt off. Sighing at this discovery, the doctor lifted up the hem of her shirt.

Feeling movement on her shirt, the woman grabbed a knife from her sleeve and put it at the man's neck. Both stayed in the position they were in as Evy walked in.

"Oh dear," she said, "It's okay miss. We won't hurt you."

"Who is this man?" a voice behind the mask said.

"He's the doctor of this site. You have four injuries so he was wrapping them," Evy said.

This didn't seem to go well with the women and she kicked the man. "Leave," she said.

The doctor got up and ran out of the tent. The woman laughed and took off the clay mask.

"Sorry for scaring you. I'm Alastriona," the woman, Alastriona, said.

"Evelyn."

"Nice to meet you. Um, can you close the tent so I can get these cuts?"

"Sure."

"So, that guy, the one that protected you, who is he?" Alastriona asked, cleaning her left arm.

"Mm? Oh that was Rick, my husband."

"Oh. It must be great, having a husband."

"Yes it is. What about you, are you married, Alastriona?"

"No, I can't," Alastriona said as she wrapped the bandage around her arm, "And call me Alstra."

"Why not?"

"Not allowed."

"Who said so?" Evelyn asked as she got another bandage for Alstra.

"My tribe leaders. They're real big on the traditions. Do you know where the two that were with me are?" Alstra asked as she started to clean her right arm.

"They left after you fell. Why?"

"Just making sure they followed my orders. Ouch!"

"Evy, are you in there? Hey, open the door," a voice said from the door.

"Open that door and I swear I will kill him," Alstra said, knife in hand.

"Hold on Rick!" Evy said. "Please don't, he's just worried," she said quiter to Alstra.

"That's your husband right?"

"Yes."

"Is any one with you?" Alstra asked Rick.

"Huh? Ardeth is with me. Who is this?" he replied.

"My name is Alastriona, or Alstra, and I'm trying to to tie these bandages on my arm," Alstra said. "Damn right-handed body. Why can't you let me tie the bandage so I don't get killed by some stupid American and his stupid friend," she muttered. "I give! Just come in!"

The door opened and two men walked in. One she recgonsied as Rick. The other man wore the outfit of a Medjai.

She could see his black hair and dark eyes. He wore the marks of the Medjai. An owl present on his shoulders was something she thought was different.

Rick was talking to Evy and checking to make sure she was alright. Alstra just kept trying to tie her bandage.

"Stupid thing, why won't you work. If I have to ride home, I need my right arm. Damn bitches trying to get in the temple. Why in the world did I let the Elders talk me into this? Oh right, it's my duty as the-" "Do you wish me to tie your bandage?" a voice asked.

Looking up, Alstra saw the Medjai, Ardeth if she remembered correctly, looking at her. Knowing that she would most likely see him again she said, "Thank you if you would."

The man walked over and wrapped the bandage tightly around her arm and tied it.

"Again, thank you," Alstra said.

"You are most welcomed," he replied.

"And thank you, Evelyn, for letting me understand who you are. Oh, and you Rick O'Connell for allowing my stay here. Now to get to why I am here; you must leave," Alstra said.

"Why do we meed to leave Alstra?" Evy asked the woman.

"The grounds you are on are sacred. If you continue digging my tribes work will be for nothing after thousands of years. The temple you are digging is very important to us. If it were to be destroyed...I don't know how to put this, but a prophecy is written on one of the walls and if read the world will be gone."

"But I've read that prophecy," Evy said, scared.

"Not the entire thing, I watched you as you read. You stopped because it is unreadable before a important word, one that not even my tribe knows."

"If we believe you, and we leave, what will you do then?" Rick asked.

"I will go home and gather our warriors to protect it from the Delaney Tribe."

"The Delaney Tribe?" Evy asked.

"A tribe of the North. They wish to harvest the one sealed in the prophecy and destroy my tribe."

"Who is your tribe?" Ardeth asked.

"I am Alastriona of the Raz Tribe. Now will you leave?"

"Yes we will," Evy said, stepping forward.

"Thank you for understanding Evelyn. I will stay until you are gone," Alstra said.

The team started packing as Alstra walked to the edge of the camp. There she found a hawk, her friends hawk to be accurate. Alstra picked her up with ease.

"It would appear that Elfreda was worried. Here, take this home and return with her message.

Else Where

"So Ardeth, what does Raz mean?" Rick asked as they packed a tent.

"Raz means secret. Whoever she is, she doesn't wish for us to know," Ardeth replied.

"Should we trust her?"

"Yes, she has a reason for making you leave, though she did not say it, it means much to this tribe."

"Alright, if you say so."

* * *

**AN- I only got one vote to who Ardeth falls for, but I decided to go and let the Fallen Commander live. So you can still vote, but only by Review, I can't figure out how to put a poll on my profile yet, still working on it.**


	4. 3 Legends and Warnings and Compromises

The First Female Medjai

Chapter 3

Legends and Warnings and Compromises

Alstra walked along the camp and watched as they packed their things. She had already written to Elfreda, telling her of her survival. She also told her to gather a group of their people to come to the temple. Meanwhile, Evy stood with her husband in their tent.

"Evy, the woman seems to know more about this place than us, we should listen to her," he argued.

"Now, Rick, if she doesn't want us to read the prophecy, we won't, but I'm not leaving," she told him.

"You already told her you would," Rick said, throwing a stack of books into a box.

"Yes, but once she leaves we're coming back," she told him, taking the books out of the box.

"I suggest you heed my warning Evelyn; my people will not be as kind as me," Alstra's voice came from the opening of the tent, "Besides, I do not plan to leave. I have sent a message to my comrades; they will return with others soon."

"Please Alstra, I just want to see what's inside," Evy pleaded with the dark haired woman.

"Forgive me Evelyn; you have been very kind to me, but I must not allow any one to set foot in the temple of Khepri."

Rick watched as his wife tried to get Alstra on her side, but the Egyptian woman was as stubborn as Evy. Ardeth entered the tent, and he too watched the women argue. Eventually Ardeth stopped them.

"Forgive me, but there seems to be a hawk outside waiting for you miss Alastriona," Ardeth's voice rang loud over the voice of Evy.

Alstra turned to him and nodded. "Thank you. And the answer is still 'no' Evelyn."

Evy huffed as Alstra left the tent with Ardeth. Rick watched as his wife started to pack her things. Alstra herself had to calm down as she and Ardeth walked to the edge of the camp.

"You should be kinder to Evelyn; she has a very determined spirit," Ardeth said as they walked.

"No matter who asks to enter, I will continue to say no. The temple is too dangerous to be opened. If the evil inside were to awaken...," Alstra stopped in mid-sentence at the sight at the edge of the camp.

Ardeth was just as surprised. When he had left the was only a hawk, but now there stood two women on white colored mares while a black stallion stood behind them. A grayish white hawk rested on one woman's right forearm.

"Elfreda, Mesi, what are you two doing here? I told you to go back home," Alstra spoke with a command in her voice that spooked even Ardeth.

"Forgive us, my friend, but our worry overcame much. Elfreda was about to send Nané to the village with our message," the woman to the left of the stallion seemed to speak.

"Why do you not wear your mask, my friend?" the other asked Alstra.

"It was a burden to me as I took care of my injuries, and I have yet to put it back on," Alstra replied with a shrug.

The two women laughed with her, as they too took off their clay masks. The woman with the hawk took off her mask to allow fiery red hair to be seen. The other took off her mask to have the same dark brown hair as Alstra.

"My friends," Alstra directed their attention, "there is a woman here who wishes not to leave. I fear for her live and those around her. I need your advice."

"This woman has gained your trust Alastriona? How strange of you," the woman with dark brown hair spoke, with a hint of distaste, as she dismounted. Alstra sent a firm glare to her upon hearing her tone.

"I think if you trust her you should allow her to stay, but we will have to watch her," the one with fire for hair stated.

"Then it is settled; we will allow her and her family to stay, but the others must leave," Alstra concluded. She then turned to Ardeth, "I believe we can trust a Medjai, can we not?"

"Of course, Ms. Alastriona. You have the word of me and my people," Ardeth stated, "that we will do as necessary to help you protect this temple."

Alstra nodded as she and her companions took the horses to the make-shift stable. Ardeth followed behind, watching their movements. After the horses were eating, Alstra started toward Evy's tent.

Once inside the tent Alstra could see the woman's fury had been taken out of her books. Alastriona felt that their earlier argument may have caused a distrust between them.

"Evelyn, I have a compromise for you," she began. Evy looked up at her and was shocked to see two fully armed women flanking her. "I have spoken to my dear companions and we believe we can trust you, but only you and your family."

"What do you mean Alstra? Does this mean we can stay?" Evy perked.

"Yes, but only you and your family; as well as the Medjai," the new dark haired woman barked.

"Easy Mesi, your anger is misplaced. The damage done here was inflicted after I left," Alstra's voice was calm and firm as she spoke to the older woman.

"Forgive my friend," Mesi replied, though her glare stayed firm on Evy.

"Mesi, Elfreda, go prepare for the others to arrive," Alstra commanded.

"Of course my friend," they replied and exited the tent.

"Please forgive them Evelyn, they do not understand what happened before their arrival. I wish they would trust in my word that I have not been harmed," Alstra spoke as though forgetting the others in the tent.

"I understand Alstra; they're worried. It seems you all have a strong friendship," Evy told her as she started to clean up her mess.

Alstra laughed. "Yes, I have known them for as long as I can remember. Mesi is quick to anger, but has never raised a hand to me. Elfreda relies on her animal companions more than her human people; Mesi and I are lucky to have her trust," Alstra explained, helping Evy clean.

"So, we're going to be able to stay, my family I mean?" Evy asked excitedly.

"Yes, I trust you will not harm our cause," Alstra smiled.

"Okay, so I can decipher the hieroglyphs on the outside, but I can't go inside?" Evy asked, trying to understand her boundaries.

"Yes, though, if it happens that the evil is to awaken, a hope you will take the chance and flee."

Evy looked towards Alstra is surprise. "You don't think whatever it is will wake up do you?"

Looking at Evy's fear-stricken face, Alstra sighed. "I do not know the future, but I hope to the Goddess Isis that the temple of Khepri stays closed. If it is to open, my people will be ready for it."

"The O'Connells have helped my people many times when He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named awoken; they may be of use to your people," Ardeth cut into the conversation.

Both Evy and Alstra looked to him in surprise. Alstra was the one to speak first. "I do not wish to bring in outsiders, even the Medjai. This is a battle only my people can overcome," Alstra then left the tent in a flurry of robes.

"Ardeth," Evy started, "have you ever heard of a woman who carries two swords?"

Ardeth thought for a moment. "There is a legend of a woman who saved the life of Seti the First. It is said she wielded the blades of Isis and Osiris. Why?"

"The pillar I was reading said something about her, but there's no way she could still be alive... right?" Evy questioned.

"No, the woman was said to have died in battle," Ardeth reassured her.

The two left the tent and found Alstra looking out on the yellow sands before her. Rick stood beside her and it appeared they were speaking. Evy smiled and left to continue her work on the outside of the temple. Ardeth left to care for the workers who would need to prepare for the journey home.

* * *

I want to apologize for how long this took to come out. I lost most of my work because my computer crashed and then I lost all of the plot-line I had written. I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing. I looked back and saw that this story had the most reviews and I felt like I had been a very bad author for not thanking you. Alstra is a little more poised in this one, though I think Mesi will cuss in the next one dunno yet.

Jac if you still have the message I sent you could you send it back to me, it might jog my memory of my story-line. Thanks!

**There's to all my reviewers!**

**_Nakhti_- **I truly value your reviews; they give me the right kind of criticism I need

**_Jac Danvers _- **Hi again! Been a while huh? I really would like it if you sent me that message. My computer is was very mean and deleted most of my work.

**_SBMFanatic_- **I'm glad you like my story thus far. Your vote has been taken into my crazy head of things to do

**_Assassin Queen_- **I do hope you continue to read this

**_Nelle07_- **I'm glad you like it

**__- **I'm glad someone doesn't care how the story ends up. I still don't know who he'll go for myself (And I think that's a bad thing)

**_darkangel1994_- **I know it took awhile

I also want to thank my two Anonymous Reviewers. I didn't put _Nakhti_ in there because I have talked to them before.


	5. 4 Talks

Okay so, this story is going to be updated every three weeks. I found out my email has a calendar. -_-' Sad huh? Well this is one of my on-going stories and I will try to keep the updates on track. If I can't I'll work really hard on the chapter I messed up on!

The First Female Medjai

Chapter 4

Talks

Alstra walked with Rick towards the large door to the temple. Alstra put her hand on it while Rick waited for her to speak.

"My people have been protecting this temple since Seti I. My ancestor helped to defeat the creature inside," she said turning towards the American man. "I hope I can trust your wife not to open it?"

"Yeah, I'll keep Evy in check," Rick replied.

"Thank you Mr. O'Connell. I have faith in you," Alastriona spoke, "For some unknown reason, I trust you."

The two spilt and Alastriona walked over to the make-shift stable. Mesi stood at the entrance waiting for her.

"Alastriona, I need to talk to you," Mesi said.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you sure we can protect both the temple _and_ the people? Our ancestors had enough trouble protecting the pharaoh; how can you expect us to be able to protect two things at once?" Mesi asked as Alstra started to saddle the black stallion.

"We are not our ancestors, my friend. We are stronger than you believe," Alstra said as she and Mesi put their masks on.

"I trust in you, Ally. If you will fight to protect both, I will stand by your side," Alstra was shaken from the use of the old nickname.

"That's the first time you've called me Ally in ten years. I'm happy to hear it again," Alstra said, urging her horse out into the sand.

"I don't like the informality of it," Mesi stated riding beside the black horse.

"Well I hope you get over that. I like being able to be informal with you and Ellie," Alstra said. The two horses stopped on a high dune. "How long until the others arrive?"

"A day or so. Is that going to be a problem?" Mesi asked, looking towards Alastriona.

"Let us head back," Mesi knew not to question her friend when she spoke with the formal ways of their people.

The ride back was silent and tense. Upon reaching the outskirts of the camp, the two females spotted Elfreda standing near the stable.

"What's going on, Ellie?" Alstra asked.

"The Medjai have arrived. The one who was here says he didn't tell them to come," Elfreda stated.

"Take the horses inside. Where is the Medjai?" Alstra asked, dismounting.

"In the tent with the woman you called Evelyn," Alstra headed off in the direction Elfreda told her.

When Alastriona entered the tent, she found Rick, Ardeth, and two other men inside. She scowled under her mask as she recognize one of the men.

"Ah, one from the Nafrit tribe, how is that beautiful leader of yours?" a man with dark green robes asked. At that moment, Alstra was glad all of her tribes warriors wore the same clothing.

"She is not well actually. The Goddess has blessed her with a child," she answered.

"Really?" the man was clearly shocked. "Of a man? I thought the rules of your tribe forbade it."

"As I said sir, the Goddess has blessed her," Alstra repeated. Ardeth looked between the two, clearly knowing Alstra was speaking to someone they were not yet sure of. Noticing Alastriona's tense figure, he did not lax.

"I saw Lady Hawk; is your leader not coming?" the second man asked.

"No sir; Milady is too weak and has sent for help from the Medjai," Alstra told the man.

"That's what we were trying to tell you earlier," Rick interrupted, "The camp is moving out so that the Medjai can come in. I hope that's alright with you." It was not a concern; clearly a threat. Rick's hand did not move from his gun, and Alstra realized he and Ardeth knew this wasn't a friendly visit.

"I'm terribly sorry. We thought the Lady of Blades was here. We'll be going then," the second man grabbed the first, and they left.

After the three in the tent heard horses running Rick spoke. "I'm guessing you're the 'Lady of Blades'. Mind explaining that one, Alstra?"

"Those men are of the Delaney Tribe. They were seeing if the temple was unguarded. Mr. Ardeth, Elfreda saw Medjai earlier. She said you had not called them here," the question was plain.

"I already sent them back. Though a select few are about twenty miles to the east of here," Ardeth answered.

"What did you tell those guys?" Rick asked.

"That I was pregnant and that the Medjai were protecting the temple for my people," Alstra stated.

"Why did you say you were pregnant?" he asked again.

"To keep the first man from trying to make me his wife. I regret using the lie to my own personal gain, but it was necessary."

"Will they return?" Ardeth inquired.

"Most likely not. If so, I'm sure my people will arrive by then," Alstra reassured him.

Alstra walked over to a small tan tent and walked inside to see her friends laying out the sleeping mats. The girls' tent was simple, but it worked for them.

After the tent was furnished, the girls ate some dried fruits and each had a cup of tea. Mesi laid on her mat, and Elfreda put away the remains of their meal.

"So who's going to take the first shift?" Mesi asked from her sleep-like position.

"I'll do it," Alstra answered. She stood up, with her mask newly placed, and left the tent to see the sun setting over the back side of the uncovered temple.

Alastriona set her small sword to lean against the temple walls; then sat beside the blade. She watched as the light faded from behind her and turned into darkness.

About halfway through her shift, Alstra heard footsteps coming towards the wall she was against. She stood up and unsheathed her blade. When she knew the person was about to turn the corner, she leapt from her spot.

She hit a body and automatically felt arms around her waist. She and the person tumbled down a dune in silence. When they stopped, Alstra saw that the intruder was wearing Medjai robes.

"Forgive me, Miss. Ardeth said to be careful, but I didn't realize he meant for _our_ safety," the man spoke.

Alstra stood as she replied, "Yes, your safety is more important than mine. Besides, if I had not noticed you were not an attacker, you would be headless."

"I am sure he would be," came a voice from infront of the pair.

"Sir," the man's frightened tone was a sight as he tried to get himself into a proper position.

"Mr. Ardeth, I'm going to assume this man is of your people," Alastriona stated, looking towards the dark-haired man.

"Yes, I was just about to relieve him from his shift," Ardeth motioned for the man to leave, and the younger man gladly followed the order.

"I see. He is very quiet; I only noticed him because he was shuffling."

"He is, though I wish he would not think of his duties as a chore," he told her as they walked over to the temple.

"There is always someone like that. Even when my people have a choice, there are some who wish to not do some things."

The two continued to talk of different things until Alstra left to give Mesi the next shift. An hour into Mesi's shift, Ardeth was replaced by another of his warriors. That's how the first night of watches went for the Medjai and our three females.


	6. 5 Commands

I'm going to try to update this story whenever I have time. I'm working on my Life in Slumper story, so updates will be slow. Sorry it's been almost a year since I last updated!

The First Female Medjai

Chapter 5

Alstra woke from her light sleep and glanced around the small tent. Mesi slept peacefully in the far corner, but Elfreda was nowhere to be seen. Alstra rose and turned towards the opening of the tent.

As she walked through the quiet camp, she latched her red clay mask to cover her face. The sun had yet to rise, but she walked without worry of tripping. She walked towards the make-shift stable. Inside was Elfreda, brushing the coat of her mare. Her mask was left hanging on a nail. Alstra followed her example and took off her mask.

"Good morning, friend," Alstra smiled at the red haired beauty.

"Good morning," Elfreda replied. Alstra moved to her stallion and noticed he was brushed.

"Saved her for last again? What have I told you about that?" Alstra laughed.

"You have told me many things about brushing the horses. I believe you were the one who taught me how to care for them in the first place," Elfreda joked.

Alstra laughed alongside her friend. After their laughter died, Alstra spoke. "I need you to do something for me, Ellie."

"What is it?" the redhead turned to look at her commander.

"I need you to go with the rest of the compound on their journey to the city," Alstra told her. "You know the stars better than Mesi, and I can't leave Mesi alone here. You are the only one I can send."

"Isn't there four Medjai going?" Ellie whined slightly.

"Yes, but I want one of our people to go with them," Alstra smiled at the childish way of her friend, "and since the others have yet to arrive, you are the only one who can."

"Alright," she huffed.

Alstra's smile grew. "I know you will do great," she hugged her friend from behind before turning to leave. As she left, she grabbed her mask from the nail below Ellie's.


	7. 6 Stranger Things

It's been awhile, but I have a new chapter for you guys. I had to rethink my plot, so it took longer than I thought it would. Sorry for the wait.

* * *

The First Female Medjai

Chapter 6

Alstra put her mask on before she left the stables. She walked quickly to the edge of the camp. She stood on top of one of the sand dunes and watched the sun rise over the desert.

"This is the perfect time of the day," Alstra stated aloud.

"I agree," a voice stated.

Alstra slid her long dagger out of her sleeve as she turned to the voice. The dagger touched the neck of the voice. Alstra stopped from slicing through their neck when she realized who it was.

"You do realize it's not safe to sneak up on someone with hidden weapons on every inch of their body," Alstra smiled as she put her dagger back.

"I did not think you would attack," Ardeth smiled at her.

Alstra laughed. "If only I was so calm as you Medjai."

"And why do you believe we are so calm?"

"I would never sneak up behind someone I'm working with unless it was Mesi or Ellie."

"I see," Ardeth replied. The two lapsed into silence as they watched the sun rise into the Egyptian sky.

"Ellie will be going with the compound," Alstra told him. Ardeth nodded. "I've already told Mesi to ride ahead and meet with the others of our tribe."

"What is your tribe?" Ardeth asked. The question had been bothering him for some time.

"Many desert people call us the Nafrit Women. This has caused our tribe to be known as Nafrit," Alstra explained.

"Nafrit," Ardeth stated, "virgin." He had heard rumors of the tribe, but never had he met one of the members.

Alstra laughed. "Yes, our tribe was started by a group of women who were pure and untainted. That's what the stories say. Some believe that means they were virgins. I know for a fact that at least two of them were with children. One had a small girl; the other was pregnant."

"How do you know that?"

"Mesi and I are direct descendants of them."

"Ally!"

Alstra turned from the rising sun and faced her friend. Mesi sat tall on her horse. Ellie sat a few inches shorter than Mesi but still tall. Alstra could see that they were ready to leave. Alstra placed her hand on her heart then her lips before raising it to the sky.

"Go well my friends! Be safe and return without injury!" Alstra yelled out in tradition.

Mesi and Ellie placed their hands on their hearts. In unison they kissed their hands before raising them to the sky.

"Live well my friend!" Mesi yelled.

"Be safe for when we return to you!" Ellie exclaimed before urging her horse back to the group of horses and camels ready to leave for Cairo.

"May the Goddess Isis be with you, my friends," Alstra whispered. Her fear leaking through her words.

"They will be fine," Ardeth told her. He placed his hand on her shoulder. It amazed him how she only came to his shoulder.

Alstra turned her head making her long brown hair sweep across her back. Ardeth could not see her face but felt her eyes staring at him.

"I hope you are right."

The two started back towards the camp. Alstra could see several Medjai move throughout the old temple grounds. She could also see Evy working on a wall by the door of the temple. Alstra sped up unconsciously.

Ardeth watched her with intrigue. She walked over to Evelyn and watched her work.

"Sure is something isn't it?"

Ardeth turned to see Rick watching the two women. He nodded. "Yes, they work well together."

"Never thought I'd feel alright with a stranger hanging around, spending time with my wife," Rick stated.

"She is quite easy to trust," Ardeth stated.

Alstra smiled at Evy when she looked up at her. Upon realizing her mask was still on, Alstra removed it.

"Why do you wear that thing?" Evy pointed to the clay mask with a brush.

"It's a part of my uniform. I hate it, but I've grown used to wearing it." Alstra gazed at the painted mask. "I used to fear these things as a child."

Evy laughed. "I can see why." Evy went back to work on the wall.

"Have you found anything interesting?" Alstra asked.

"Not really. It's just a lot of stories about that female Medjai," Evy replied.

"Like?" Alstra kept her eagerness in check. Not much was known about her ancestor.

"Her saving King Seti I and Princess Nefertiri," Evy told her.

The two continued speaking about different folk tales of Alstra's people and if they were the same stories on the walls outside the temple. They agreed that the tales of the female Medjai were probably true, if not a little stretched. The stories of her death were false, as stated by Alstra. Her ancestor died after seeing her child grow to their thirty-sixth year.

As the sun began to set the two women called it a day. They were still talking about different folklore, this time that of the Medjai.

"I never thought of it that way," Evy stated.

"Some of the stories must overlap," Alstra continued. "I would like to ask Ardeth about this later on, if all goes well."

"Why not now?"

"I need to focus on protecting the temple. Finding out if folk tales overlap can wait."

The two women entered the dinning tent and sat down to eat. They were early, but the food was already on the table. They eat grabbed enough food to satisfy their hunger.

"I wonder if I can work on that one wall we saw. The one with the picture of the two blades crossed. It might help me understand that prophecy," Evy wondered aloud.

"Evy, I don't think we should try to understand anything about the prophecy. What happens will happen. No use trying to understand the Gods." Alstra pointed her fork at the English woman. "And it is too dark now. If you must look at the wall, wait until sunrise."

Evy huffed but bit back a comeback when Rick and Alex entered the dinning tent.

"There're my men. Where's Jonathan?" Evy asked suddenly.

"Uncle Jon went to bed already," Alex told his mother.

"I wish he had eaten something," Evy sighed.

"My rounds will take me past his tent. Do you wish me to take him something to eat?" Alstra asked.

"Do you mind?" Evy asked.

"Not at all. Everyone needs to eat." Alstra went back to eating, causing any more comments on the topic to be held back.

After Alstra gave Jonathan a plate of food, she walked the grounds carefully. The night was silent, but it was a silence that put her on edge. Alstra was walking past the area Evy and her were working at when she heard voices. Alstra used her sword to see around a wall. When she spotted Evy and Rick, she relaxed.

"Evy, I thought I said it was too dark," Alstra stated to make herself known.

"You never said no," Evy shot back.

Rick looked between the two females. The lantern he was holding suddenly went out. The three were surrounded by the black night of the new moon sky.

"That was weird," Rick stated.

"I have no light with me," Alstra pointed out. "And now my sight needs to adjust."

Evy huffed and started to tell Alstra of her findings. Another prophecy of the Nafrit and Medjai. Alstra listened half-heartedly as she started to hear someone heading towards them.

"Is everything alright over here?" Ardeth's voice asked. Alstra's eyes finally adjusted enough to where she could see him.

"Yes, the lantern went out is all," Alstra replied. "Yet there was no wind."

"Stranger things have happened," Rick commented.


	8. 7 Friends or Allies

**Because I had to get this out and everyone seems to like this story. I hope this holds everyone over until I can get more out.**

The First Female Medjai

Chapter 7

Friends or Allies?

FoA FoA FoA FoA FoA FoA FoA FoA

"Ow, my head," Alstra groaned. She looked around to see where she was. As she looked up into the black sky all around her she remembered.

_After Rick had made his comment, the ground opened up and seemed to swallow the four adults. Evy's scream had filled the night air. As the fell Alstra had seen Rick take hold on something on the edge of the hole Rick had been holding Evelyn so she was saved from the fall. Alstra looked to see how far she was from the edge, but couldn't judge while she fell in the dark. She heard something hit the ground right before she blacked out._

"Alstra!" Evy's voice called for the _n_th time.

"I'm alright!" Alstra yelled back.

Alstra looked around and spotted a dark lump. She crawled over to it and spotted a scimitar lying beside the lump. It took Alstra's head a moment to put two and two together.

"Ardeth?" Alstra asked as she shook him. "Ardeth, get up. This isn't funny, Ardeth Bay." Alstra's fear for the man seeped into her voice.

"I'm alright," he finally groaned. "How are you?"

"I'll have a bump on my head, other than that I'm not sure. We'll probably have bruises." Alstra moved to sit on her calves as Ardeth sat up.

"The O'Connells?"

"They're okay. Rick grabbed onto something. They're higher up than us. I think we're at the bottom of that hole," Alstra told him her idea.

"Most likely. Rick!" Ardeth called up into the black.

"Yeah?" Rick called back.

"How are you and Evelyn?"

"A couple scrapes and bruises, but nothing serious though," Rick commented.

"Anyone have a light?" Evy asked. The area immediately started to glow from several fires around the hole. "Oh my word."

"Greetings," one of the people surrounding them stated.

Alstra spotted the man easily enough. He was in his fifties with slightly gray hair. He was wearing dark robes, blues and purples. His eyes were focused on Ardeth, but Alstra wasn't sure with the glare from the fires.

"Hello," Alstra returned the greeting. "We seem to have fallen into your home. I'm terribly sorry about that."

"The fates have strange ways to enter someone in another's life," the man told her.

"Egypt's sands hold many mysteries, yes," Alstra replied. "Including you."

"Yes, the sands have protected us for a number of years," the man smiled.

Alstra and Ardeth turned to face scuffling sounds. Soon they saw Rick and Evy being brought into the hole from a passageway. Evy went straight for Ardeth and Alstra, asking them questions about their wellbeing.

"Please, allow us to go to a more," the man paused, "comfortable location. You four really should be looked at."

"So the old man can count, huh?" Rick scoffed.

A spear was at his throat. "I suggest you keep your tongue in check," a woman's voice warned. She wore a similar clay mask to the one Alastriona wore. Her robes made her shapeless, but Alstra, who knew the uniform, could see she was small but muscular.

"Please," Alstra called to her, "Sister, he meant no harm. It is his way of dealing with such shock."

The woman's mask turned to look at Alstra. The two females took stock of the other's weapons and other hidden items. When Alstra was certain the woman had not seen her double blades that were strapped to her thighs, she grinned wickedly behind her mask.

"You wear the clothing of my people, yet I know none with your voice," the woman commented. She left her question hanging in the tension filled air.

"She is from our sister tribe," the man supplied to both women. "A great honor to meet one of them. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Alastriona," Alstra answered. "I'd prefer it if you called me Sister."

"The woman called you Alstra," the woman snorted. She lowered her spear from Rick's neck.

"She is not my sister, as these are not my brothers," Alstra told her. She didn't know what to make of the supposed sister tribe.

"Ah, so your people call you Sister," the man concluded excitedly. "A true honor to have such a right."

"An honor to meet my sister tribe," Alstra nodded to him. "I believe you suggested a change of scenery, did you not, Elder?"

"Ah, I did. Come we shall show you our home."

The man began walking out of the hole. Alstra got up and held out her hand for Ardeth. The Medjai gratefully took her hand, as his head was still a little woozy. Rick and Evy followed the two as they followed after the man.

"Tell me, Elder, for my companions' sake, what is your name?" Alstra asked. Her question echoed in the long circular tunnel.

"Oh, forgive me, I am Bakari. The woman beside you is Emuishere."

"Noble oath and kitten," Evy smiled.

Emuishere huffed at the definition of her name. Alstra took Ardeth's arm and made him lean on her. He had been limping and it didn't sit well with Alstra. Ardeth took the assistance without a fight. He knew when he needed help.

"How much farther?" Rick asked. He had watched Alstra and Ardeth and was beginning to worry about them. He and Evy only had a few cuts and bruises, but they didn't pass out. There was no telling what was wrong with the two desert warriors.

"Not far, a few minutes more," Bakari looked back and took notice of Adreth and Alstra. "We should make it."

Alstra looked up at him and nodded. She then returned to watching where she and Ardeth were stepping. She didn't want his leg to get worse.

Emuishere watched the display in front of her and glared at the unknowing Alstra. Her grip on her spear tightened until her knuckles turned a shocking white. Emuishere thought on her tribe's rituals and rules and her hate intensified.

By the time they reached the opening in the tunnel, Rick had taken to the other side of Ardeth. The Medjai was close to losing consciousness. Alstra was also having a hard time keeping her eyes open. Emuishere was close to splitting the wood of her spear. Evy was staying close to Alstra in case she fainted. All the while, Bakari was oblivious to the on goings behind him.


	9. Chapter 8

**It's been awhile, but here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I will admit **_**SangoLadyWolf WesternLands**_** you made me laugh and want to write once more.**

The First Female Medjai

Chapter 8

The end of the tunnel opened into a large cavern. There were houses built into the sides and filling the circular space of the village. Evy gaped at the way the people had built their homes. Each home was different, but they all looked as if they were over 3,000 years old.

Rick shifted Ardeth a little as he watched the shocked people around the small group. Everyone around them was covered in clothing, only leaving the face, hands, and feet exposed. He caught sight of a few people with clay masks.

Alstra counted sixteen warriors, besides the ten with them. There were large circles around them; the people didn't go near the warriors. She saw three men wearing the color of farmers. Four people had the robes of a craftsman. Alstra noticed that there were around twenty children peeking through their mother's robes. She was amazed at all the people around her.

"Elder, how long has this tribe been here?" Alstra asked quietly. "I know only of stories told over and over through the years. Could you tell me the story of this village?"

"Of course, Sister, but I believe you all need medical assistance," his voice boomed over the round cavern.

Alstra noticed the people parting for three women in dark blue robes. Their robes were tighter than the warrior robes, but she could tell they had blades hidden in their sleeves. They didn't wear cotton hoods like her people's medics did. Instead they wore smaller, half-face clay masks.

One of them nodded to Bakari and he started through the crowd. Once again, the crowd parted for the travelers. Rick noticed that the villagers seemed to cower away from the warriors. As they walked, the three medics started taking care of the small scratches, gashes, bumps, and bruises. After three minutes of walking they ended up at the other side of the cavern, in front of a large dark blue tent.

"The medical tent," Alstra sighed. She was relieved some of the things were the same between the two tribes.

"Yes, Sister, and where you will stay until you are fit enough for battle," Emuishere snapped. Alstra almost flinched at the term 'Sister'. Her people rarely called her that.

Alstra noticed her tone, having heard it dozens of times from Mesi. "Why, Sister, perhaps you would like to test how _fit_ I am."

Emuishere stopped going into the tent and turned to face Alastriona. "What was that, Sister?"

"Perhaps the times have made our tribes different, but I would be considered well enough to fight. Ardeth, however, would be bedridden for two days. Evelyn and Rick would be treated and sent home. I would stay the night and return to my home in the morning. Of course, I wouldn't want you to change your traditions for me." Alstra smirked under her mask when she saw Bakari and Emuishere look shocked at her. It was a load of bullshit, but Alstra didn't want to be confided to the medic tent for however long they tried to keep her.

In truth, she would be held for a week. Rick and Evy would be confined to the tent for a night for observation. Ardeth would stay for a week and a half to two weeks, possibly three. It all depended on his injuries.

"It is true," Ardeth spoke quietly, "we would be home before the end of the week."

Bakari stared shocked at him. "Men are warriors in the sister tribe?"

"Many things have changed, Elder," Alstra told him. She didn't confirm or deny Ardeth's claim. She told the truth, just not the answer Bakari wanted.

"As they have here," Bakari recovered. "You and Ardeth, was it?" Alstra nodded. "You two shall stay in the medical tent for three days. The other two will be here for the night, and then only leave when someone of the warriors is able to go with them."

"Reasonable," Alstra faked a groan, "I suppose."

They entered the tent and were shown to small cots to sit on as more medics looked over their more serious injuries. Ardeth and Alstra were forced to lay on the cots as the medics looked at them. Rick and Evy simply sat on their cots and were bandaged.

Alstra let the medics do what they wished, but she drew the line at taking off any of her clothing. They seemed to understand and left her alone once she stated that. Ardeth followed Alstra and did not let the female medics take off his robes. He stated he would get them later, on his own. Rick simply took off his shirt and let the women tend to him. Evy kept her clothes on; no one asked her to take them off when her husband agreed.

Once the medics were done, they left the tent. Alstra stood from her cot and walked over to Rick. She sat next to him as he put his dirty shirt back on.

"There will be people watching us at all times. While we are here, please keep Evy with you, and in my sights. I will tell Ardeth the same thing, but we need to stay together. They will not let us leave as easily as they brought us here." Alstra looked to the tent opening.

"Yea, stay together and don't start any fights. Show them they can trust us," Rick summed.

"And hide your gun under your cot. I do not think they saw it. I also do not think they know what it is," Alstra explained.

"An ace," Rick replied.

"Yes," Alstra smiled behind her mask. "Sleep, I will not be able to tonight."

"Me either, _Sister dear_," Rick teased.

Alstra laughed at him as she walked back to where she and Ardeth were set up. The desert warrior was almost asleep on his cot. Alstra worried about him sleeping so she shook him.

"Ardeth, Rick and Evy will sleep tonight. Will you stay awake with me?" Alstra almost pleaded.

She needed to get him back where he could be properly cared for. The medics here had very few medicines, and Ardeth was worst one out of them. She could still not understand how he was so injured yet she wasn't. She felt her memory of the fall was fuzzy, but she couldn't figure out why he was most injured than her. They fell from the same height.

"I will stay with you," Ardeth replied. "Though, you may need to help me. My eyes are very heavy tonight."

"It is the morning, Ardeth," Alstra teased. "We shall help each other to stay awake. Come, tell me how you met the O'Connells."


End file.
